1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the measurement of nuts and bolts, and, more particularly, to the length, diameter, and pitch of threaded fasteners, including both the nuts and bolts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, the prior art involves several different elements. For example, a simple ruler may be used to measure the distance across the flats of a head of a bolt, and a simple ruler may also be used to measure the length of a bolt. A simple ruler may also be used to measure the diameter of a bolt, but the diameter measurements must be carefully made due to the inherent problems associated with threads, etc.
Also, there have been paper (cardboard) or plastic templates made with individual measuring elements incorporated for measuring bolt head sizes, bolt diameters, etc. Such features generally include a plurality of apertures of different diameters, appropriately sized for the various diameters of bolts. In addition, provisions are also made for measuring the length of the bolts.
For measuring the number of threads per inch, a plurality of separate gauges is generally required. The plurality of gauges comprises a number of individual gauges each of which includes a different thread size.
To carry around several different elements, such as discussed above, is generally impractical. The inclusion of a single tool capable of measuring thread sizes as well as bolt lengths and head diameters has not been incorporated into a single element that is able to measure with precision. The apparatus of the present invention overcomes the prior art deficiencies and provides a single tool with the capability of measuring a plurality of different measurements concerning nuts and bolts. Moreover, the apparatus of the present invention is easily carried by an individual and accordingly is always available without having to resort to a remote location at which one or more of the prior art tools may be kept.